(a) Field of the Invention PA1 (b) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an operating microscope, and more specifically to an operating microscope which uses a drape.
While the use of drapes is prevailing for enveloping operating, microscopes therein so as to maintain the exteriors thereof in a sterilized condition, it is conventional to fix the enveloping drapes to the microscope support arm or the similar members by bundling the drapes with rubber bands or strings.
However, the conventional fixing method allows the drapes to be slackened or swollen by heat emitted from lamps, etc. and, especially when the microscope bodies and arms are moved during surgical operations, the drapes are kept swollen at specific portions thereof by the air displaced by moving the microscope bodies and arms, thereby constituting hindrance in visual fields of surgeons. When the drapes are kept swollen, they may be cut open by scalpels which are accidentally brought into contact with the drapes, thereby making them incapable of maintaining the sterilized condition and constituting risks to patients. Further, tedious procedures are required to fix the drapes at numerous locations with strings or the similar means for removing the slacks and the drapes which are fixed at such numerous locations degrade operability of operating microscopes.